


A Sophistication Spell Gone Awry

by calrissian18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Ron, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, to think, it all came from one incorrectly worded spell by an overzealous, pug-faced Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sophistication Spell Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> I said I don't *really* write PWPs but occasionally one will slip through - this is one such example.

 

Ron grimaced at himself in the mirror of Myrtle's bathroom. He splashed water on his face as he stalled, needing a break from Hermione's incessant prattling. He didn't even have the buffer of Harry's presence as he – the lucky bastard – was at Quidditch practice. He had come up with the lame excuse of needing to use the loo and she had agreed, obviously skeptical, to wait for him in the library. Ugh, the library. Exactly where he wanted to spend his Saturday.

He wasn't sure why everyone thought he was holding some sort of torch for Hermione. Sometimes he barely even liked her – mostly when the brainy, know-it-all from first year made its mirthless resurgence – let alone harbored some kind of clandestine fantasy revolving around undying love between the two of them.

It made him feel ill just thinking about spending the rest of his life with Hermione. Sweet Merlin, the constant nagging?  It'd be like marrying his _mum_.  The thought was enough to make him hurl.

Ron shook off the feeling just as the door opened. His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed in giddy amusement as an absolutely murderous looking Malfoy strolled in. Yes, this would take his mind off everyone's misguided theories. In fact, in the interest of complete candor, he wasn't even sure he was interested in girls _in general_. And, if he was, then he certainly wasn't interested in any of the girls at Hogwarts as he had tried, futilely, wanking to all of them.

_Ah, Malfoy_ , Ron thought with relief, _the outlet for all of his even minor frustrations_.

Malfoy's distracted gaze finally flicked up to him and he sneered coldly. His icy grey eyes hardened as he must have recognized some sort of gleam in Ron's eyes that revealed his machinations. He said in a deadly, advisory whisper, "Don't even think about it, Weasley. I am already ratcheted up enough that I may kill you if you utter a single syllable."

That's when Ron noticed that Malfoy was… shiny.

"Why Malfoy," Ron said, trying hard not to outright cackle. He found he couldn't contain his snorts of amusement as successfully.  "You're all sparkly… like a fairy princess."

"I swear to Merlin, Weasel," Malfoy growled lowly in an intimidating hush, which would have been much more effective at warding Ron off if it didn't currently look as if Malfoy had a tiara in his hair.

Ron was now leaning on the sink for full support as his breaths came in gasping pants. He was near tears as, every time Malfoy moved, the light in the bathroom made him sparkle in the most, Ron guffawed, _masculine_ way.

Malfoy ignored him, his expression darkening exponentially as he attempted, wholly unsuccessfully, to wash the sparkles that had accumulated on his skin off.

He began muttering, loud enough for Ron to hear, as he realized those sparkles weren't going anywhere, "Fucking Pansy. And she wonders why I won't bloody well shag her?"  He laughed, a little hysterically, raising his voice.  "Well, I'll tell you fucking why. It's because of stunts like this! Bloody sneaks up on me with a _Sophistication Spell_ , that I don't want or need, and manages to mix up the word for polished with sparkles! _Sparkles_ , for Merlin's sake! Bloody genius that one and now I'm covered in these fucking little glittery bastards that I can't get off in any Muggle or magical way! _Why won't these fucking things come off_?"

"Oh yeah, because screaming at them is bound to work," Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He watched as Malfoy's scowl deepened and wondered aloud, "Why _won't_ you shag Pansy? You a shirt-lifter or something?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ron hoped that Malfoy would say yes. Gods, wouldn't that be perfect? One more thing to rag on Malfoy for. He was dying to call him ' _fairy boy_ ,' it just worked on so many levels.

In truth, Ron didn't really mind queer blokes, considering he might be one of them, but any opportunity to rile Malfoy was just too good to ignore.

Malfoy briefly glanced at him in the mirror. "What do you care, Weasel?"  He snarled at the sparkles. "Just stick to chasing after your Mudblood. Fucking, piece of shit, goddamned little sparkle wankers." Malfoy was now scrubbing at his skin so hard he was going to start taking off layers.

"Don't call her that, Malfoy," Ron's voice rumbled up through his clenched teeth. He crossed his arms over his chest definitively and turned his back to the mirror, leaning against the sink next to Malfoy who was only a step above 'nervous breakdown.'  And that step was wobbling. "So I'll take that as a ' _yes_ ' then?" he needled as he peeked open one eye while he awaited his answer.

"Whatever you want to do there, Weasel," Malfoy all but dismissed him, seeming utterly bored with their conversation and completely intent on his current glitter predicament.

Ron turned full on to face him and glared, more upset than he cared to admit that Malfoy was ignoring him. He'd always been able to command the prat's attention.  More than that, he _deserved_ the git's full attention!  He stared murderously at the sparkles covering Malfoy's skin, the sparkles that were more interesting than him apparently. Ron frowned and turned his anger on Malfoy, where it belonged, ripping into him, "Can you just answer the goddamned question, Malfoy?"

"What are we, friends now?" Malfoy asked mordantly, a bit of scorn in his tone. "This is probably the longest conversation we've ever held but _that_ does not make us confidants, Weasel. I don't have to fucking answer to you." Malfoy gave him an appraising glance and, after a moment's silence, sighed.  "But, since you're so curious, I'm bi. Or rather, if you've heard the term, omnisexual."

Ron admitted, slightly embarrassed, though putting up a falsely brave front, "I haven't."

Malfoy stopped scrubbing for a moment, which Ron was glad of as he was feeling an unjustifiable and nonsensical cloud of jealousy suffocating him as those fucking sparkles got all the attention that he felt he warranted. "It simply means," Malfoy offered, in an almost passably neutral tone, "I have no restraints when it comes to different sexual orientations."

"Um, dumb it down." Ron winced, awaiting the apparent insult with reddened ears.

Malfoy somehow bit back the obvious retort and just responded almost courteously, "I appreciate all sexual forms as they are and don't discriminate between species provided they take human shape."

Ron couldn't honestly say he had followed all of that but what he had deciphered had left him decidedly queasy. He threw Malfoy a disgusted glare and questioned in a harsh tone, "Examples?"

Malfoy shrugged, obviously not really paying him much mind anymore. "Vampires, werewolves, Veelas. More?"

Ron shook his head quickly. "No, that's enough." He inquired, feeling almost perverse for asking but also hoping to out Malfoy for the fanciful liar he was, "So you've fucked werewolves, vampires, and Veelas?"

Malfoy smirked and leered at Ron in a way that he would definitely classify as lecherous. "Not a vampire, no."

Ron's skin crawled and he found himself uncomfortable with where he had steered this conversation. He glowered and said in a petulant tone, "Sounds like an excuse to be promiscuous to me."

Malfoy just laughed, the lilting sound echoing in the bathroom's acoustics. "I'm honestly surprised your vocabulary includes the sesquipedalian 'promiscuous.' I would have expected something crass like 'slut' or 'whore.'"

Ron didn't completely understand what Malfoy had said but it didn't take a genius to figure out it was a taunt. "I'm warning you, Malfoy," he growled threateningly.

Malfoy laughed again. "So your warnings mean something and mine don't? Interesting."

Malfoy seemed completely unruffled and refused to rise to any of Ron's bait. It was really beginning to piss him off. "Go give head to a mermaid, Malfoy."

That stopped Malfoy laughing and he narrowed his eyes furiously. "Of course, the peon can't comprehend so his natural response is to mock. You, hetero-boy, go fuck your Mudblood. Be the breeder you were meant to be. Have a whole brood of nimrod offspring so you can overpopulate the planet with people whose IQs don't reach the double digits."

Ron was clenching his teeth together so hard that he feared he was going to break his jaw in two and, by the end of Malfoy's little speech, he was seeing nothing but red. He lunged at Malfoy and managed to pin him up against the sink with his lower body, his forearm resting roughly against the blond's windpipe.

Malfoy struggled valiantly against him, his hands clawing at Ron's forearm while the redhead pressed himself more firmly to the Slytherin, trying to pin him completely, to smother him with his own body. Malfoy kicked out with his legs and Ron trapped one of them between his own. Malfoy twisted against him, trying to gain an angle so he could use his teeth as weapons. Ron narrowly avoided getting bitten and used his other hand to grab Malfoy's hip and force his waist still so he could no longer thrash.

Malfoy pushed back against him with his entire being and, unfortunately, Ron's body took that opportunity to confirm his suspicions about himself. Malfoy's thigh grazed him as they fought and, in an instant, his cock was filling with blood and straining against his trousers. He could only pray that Malfoy wouldn't notice.

Malfoy was practically writhing underneath him and Ron was actively controlling his urge to whimper. It was un-fucking-fair. The way Malfoy was moving beneath him made Ron's eyelids flutter and he was nearly content to let Malfoy thrash himself into giving Ron the best orgasm of his life. His thigh brushed up again and Ron bit his tongue to contain the moan that sliced through his entire body, vibrating through his limbs.

And then Malfoy stopped. A slow and expansive grin inched across his features. "Weasel," he asked silkily, "are you _hard_?"

_Fuck, fuck, motherfuck!_ "No," Ron spat petulantly even as his cock throbbed against Malfoy's thigh.  Hearing 'hard' come out of Malfoy's mouth had made his brain short circuit entirely.

Malfoy forced a hand between them and rubbed his palm down the length of Ron's cock.  He _squeezed_ and Ron howled embarrassingly loud, the sound coming back to mock him as it echoed off the tiles. "Not hard, huh?" Malfoy chided softly. His fingers trilled up and down Ron's stiff length teasingly, pausing to rub against the underside of the head while Ron gasped into the blond's neck.  _Fuck_ , Malfoy knew what he was doing. "Well, this is an unexpected twist," he said, clucking his tongue.  "And here I thought you were straight as a wand."

Malfoy firmed up his grip around him, letting the tips of his fingers explore his sac while the palm of his hand pulled back his foreskin. "Stop touching me," Ron said weakly with the last vestiges of willpower he had. His first time would not be with _Malfoy_.

Malfoy pulled his hand away and Ron groaned. It was the unhappiest, most broken sound he had ever heard. Why the fuck had he told him to stop? Malfoy pulled him close and their groins brushed. Ron closed his eyes at the sensation, whimpering as Malfoy rocked his hips slightly and poised his lips at Ron's ear to whisper, "What about the Mudblood, Weasel? You're going to break her heart." The slow, insistent tilt of Malfoy's hips was making Ron's knees go weak and it took him a moment to register the words.

Anger blinded him and his natural reaction was to press harder in order to pin Malfoy once again.  Which he did, not realizing what that would mean. A long, low moan escaped his lips as his dick dragged over Malfoy's with all the force and power he had wanted while they were rocking together. "Fuck you, Malfoy," he released in frustration through gritted teeth.

He did not want to be turned on by Malfoy! The pureblood prick was nothing more than an arrogant, spoiled, pompous git who had defamed his family with some of the worst insults Ron had ever heard.

Malfoy chuckled and brought his bowed lips back to Ron's ear. "Do you want to?" he breathed.

And, _fuck_ , that was it. Ron couldn't resist anymore. In one fluid motion he lifted Malfoy up by the backs of his thighs and slammed him into the mirror above the sink, glass shards exploding from the frame to land anywhere and everywhere. He allowed Malfoy to come to rest on top of the sink before tearing off his own robes.

Malfoy watched him with a steely, greedy glint to his eyes before Ron returned to him. He grabbed the blond around his waist and yanked him to the edge of the sink so he could thrust his hips into Malfoy's, their cocks slamming together almost painfully.  Malfoy's hand reached behind him, twisting around so his palm was upside down against the glassless frame, to brace himself against Ron's reckless grinding.

Ron gripped the back of the Malfoy's neck hard enough to bruise and crushed their mouths together.  Malfoy kissed him back eagerly, violently, his lively grey eyes never leaving Ron's face. Their tongues were a mass of confused, slick muscle and Malfoy seemed to like to randomly bite down as hard as he could. Ron's lips were a mess of teeth marks and his tongue was bleeding from Malfoy's playful 'nips' by the time he pulled back.  
  
His arm went back to Malfoy's waist, planting him so he could drag their hips together in slow, agonizing circles.  He realized suddenly that he was going to come before he could take Malfoy up on his offer.  He gathered all the resolve he had and grabbed Malfoy roughly off the sink, the sick gurgling whimper finally stopping.  He froze in unbuttoning his jeans as he figured out the noise had been coming from him.  The back of his throat was still raw from making it.  
  
Malfoy cottoned onto the reason for the change and kicked off his sliders while unzipping his trousers.  Ron had stopped paying attention to his own hands, hoping he still had enough brainpower left that they could do what needed to be done as all the rest of him was focused on staring at Malfoy as he revealed more and more of his pale, toned body.  
  
Ron's shirt hit his feet and his pants pooled around his ankles with his jeans while Malfoy unbuttoned his shirt and shucked it off.  His gaze was still fixed on Malfoy as he finally slid off his pants.  Ron could feel himself drooling.  
  
Once Malfoy was perfectly and unapologetically naked, Ron barked, "Get on your knees." He was surprised at how raspy and full of need his voice had sounded.

Malfoy's eyes flashed winningly, the omnipresent smirk hanging below them, but he said nothing, simply obliged.  He tipped his arse up teasingly and Ron bit his lip, pressing his palm over his twitching, leaking erection so he wouldn't come just from looking at Malfoy spread out like that for him.  Fuck. The guy may have been a bastard but even Ron couldn't deny that he was gorgeous.

Ron got on his knees on the tile behind Malfoy, careful to brush the shards of glass away from where he was kneeling. Malfoy turned to look at him with a seductive tip of his lips and nodded. Ron pulled a bar of soap from the sink's ledge, spit on his palm, rubbed it over the soap, and lathered it over his cock before pressing against Malfoy's back.  It wasn't the best lube and would still be rough for Malfoy but Ron had no idea where his wand was and couldn't have held a spell in his brain long enough to do anything with it besides.

Malfoy made an impatient sound and Ron pushed into him, reveling in the tight squeeze as he sank into Malfoy's body. He could barely fucking breathe from the sensation. Gods, it was beyond amazing. Malfoy was unbelievably bloody _hot_ on the inside and Ron wasted no time letting Malfoy adjust, not really knowing he was supposed to, and pulled out to slam back in as hard as he could.  
  
Malfoy keened beneath him with a braying sound and his forehead fell onto his forearm as he concentrated on nothing but bracing himself.  Ron stared down at him with something like awe, amazed that someone so _Malfo_ _y_ could make him feel so _good_.  He could see shards of glass jutting out from Malfoy's blood-reddened back from when he'd slammed him up against the mirror.  Some were quite deep and a decent size as well while others were already beginning to slip out themselves.  From the scraping sound that kept time with Ron's thrusts as he threw Malfoy inevitably forward, it was a good guess that Malfoy's hands and knees were bloody with the debris as well.  And they were only going to get further embedded as Ron was way past stopping.  All that mattered now was his climax.

He could hear the grating sound as Malfoy was pushed against the tile with each of his thrusts getting louder but he couldn't slow. He was well past the point of no return and Malfoy's screams and moans didn't sound agonized besides. He leaned down against Malfoy's back, careful not to press against the glass, and trailed teeth-shaped lacerations from his shoulder blades to his tailbone.

Malfoy's cock heaved back and forth between his hips and Ron grabbed for it with little cermony.  He'd barely gotten his hand around Malfoy's surprisingly pretty cock when Malfoy shouted and pounded his forehead against his arm as he came explosively.

Ron bowed over Malfoy's back as the blond's hole clamped around him, pitching forward, and the pistoning of his hips went animalistic and almost vicious.  Malfoy pushed back into each snap of his hips, his feet curling around Ron's ankles as he babbled and choked out in a voice hoarse with pleasure and sobs, "My king—my fucking king, Weasley."  


Ron grinned widely as he slammed his hips up against Malfoy's arse, held himself still and then ground into him.  Their nearly identical moans, groans, pants, whimpers, curses, and desires bounced off the bathroom's walls before reaching its undeniable crescendo.  Ron bit into Malfoy's shoulder brutally to muffle his bawling, breaking release as his vision went white.  
  
His fingers dug deeply into Malfoy's hips as he pulled off the blond, aftershocks still shuddering through him.   HIs muscles melted, turning to jelly, and he collapsed onto his back in the aftermath of his euphoria.

Malfoy stretched out next to him once he could bring himself to move and, without any sort of self-consciousness, he lay half on top of Ron and half on the ground.  Ron knew it was because he couldn't lie on his back without further embedding the glass there and he likely didn't want his stomach in a similar state.

Ron ran his fingertips up and down Malfoy's exposed, sweat-slick side while he took in Malfoy's bloody knees and the crimson-stained hand which was currently resting on, and bloodying, his chest that he had guessed at earlier. He swiped at Malfoy's damp brow and couldn't help but ask tiredly, guilt beginning to creep up his throat, "You all right?"

Malfoy looked up at him and blinked.  He smiled, settling down against Ron a second time, his gaze going half-lidded.  "Mmm... that was—beyond words, Weasley."  He said all that as though his tongue was too heavy in his mouth.

"Good?" Ron asked self-consciously, half sitting up.

Malfoy stared at him with something like wonderment. " _Beyond_ words."  When Ron didn't lie back, he sighed.  "You've nothing to worry about, trust me."

Ron smiled slightly, figuring that that meant ' _good_ ,' at the very least. He glanced back at Malfoy, unable to help himself, and bit his lip, yelping as he did so. He had forgotten how abused and swollen those were. "I didn't hurt you?" he persisted once the stab of pain had subsided.

Malfoy glared at him incredulously. "Of course you did," he said exasperatedly.  "I'm bleeding, aren't I?" He held up his hand to Ron's face as evidence.  He closed his eyes with a satiated smile and pressed his face into Ron's neck. "But fuck… it was _delicious_."

Ron pulled him closer in relief.  He dropped his arms lower and hugged him tightly before burying his nose in Malfoy's sweaty blond locks in return. "You're a weird bloke, Malfoy," Ron mumbled as he inhaled the aroma of sweat, sex and musk.

Malfoy lifted his head and perked a blond brow. "Me?" he questioned in disbelief. "You've got to be one of the kinkiest blokes I've ever met. You just practically _destroyed_ me with some of the roughest sex I've ever had and then you want affirmations and cuddling after."

"'M sorry," Ron burbled, his cheeks pinking.

"Believe me," Malfoy said, moving his arm so it rested across Ron's chest, " _not_ a bad thing."

"Oh." Ron knew he was smiling again and as much as he tried to smother it, he couldn't seem to.  He looked down at the pale strip of skin against his tanned, freckled chest.  They were complete opposites and Ron knew they would never last no matter how much he might want more in that moment.  Temporary madness, that's all it was.  There were too many obstacles – his friends, _Ron's_ friends, his family, _Ron's_ family, their own temperaments, not to mention they'd hardly solved their six-year strong rivalry just through one okay shag.  Well, one _mind-blowing_ shag.  He would have to let Malfoy go, where he would no doubt hone his expertise with every two-legged thing to wander into his path.  Ron opened his mouth to tell him as much but what ended up coming out was a growly, "You're not shagging anyone else."  
  
Malfoy stiffened and narrowed his eyes as he stared up at Ron.  "Excuse me?"  
  
Ron cleared his throat and, cursing himself as his voice squeaked a bit, he asked, "You wanna do this again then?"  
  
Malfoy smirked.  "Yes, Weasley, I do."  He got to his feet gingerly, his steps tentative as he gathered up his clothes.

Ron wanted to say something, anything, but he wasn't sure what and he was getting more and more panicked as Malfoy neared the door without saying anything more concrete, like _when_ they would see one another again. Malfoy turned just as Ron was about to blurt whatever came to mind first, which might have been something stupid like, 'I love you.'  It wasn't true but it was the only thing swinging around his head.  Though, in his defense, how could he not think he loved Malfoy after a shag like that?  Malfoy's eyes were glittering as they took in Ron's sprawled, naked form and suddenly he grinned. "Hey Weasley," he said lowly, "you're all _sparkly_."

Ron looked down and saw that, indeed, somehow during their enthusiastic fucking, Malfoy's glitter problem had become a Ron and Malfoy glitter problem.  Ron suppressed an unhappy groan.

Malfoy studied him for a second before his trademark smirk touched his lips. "You know," he said, "I need to take a shower to get rid of my own sparkle problems." He perked a brow.  "It'd be a shame to waste water."

Ron was up and pulling on his much-worse-for-wear clothes before the last word had left Malfoy's lips. He was grinning like a buffoon as he tried to make sense of his t-shirt. He threw the wad of hopeless cloth into the rubbish bin, tossed on his robes and grabbed Malfoy around the waist. He pulled the blond to his mouth and said almost sing-song, "Wouldn't want that," before he crushed his lips to Draco's.


End file.
